Badge
The Achievement Badges are an extension provided by Fandom. They are a way to encourage users to keep editing and rank up by earning points on the leaderboard. Certain wikis have chosen to add the badges, however, some do not for personal reasons. Excluding custom badges, there are currently 36 badges, though this number is raised to 49 when counting the unreleased and retired badges. Badges currently can only be added to a Wiki by requesting them via the page. Badge types There are numerous badge types. Each one can be obtained when certain circumstances have been met, such as editing 500 pages. Badges will reward the editor with points, which will help them rise on the Leaderboard. The more difficult a badge is to obtain, the more points the editor receives. Editors can also create Custom Badges which are rewarded when custom conditions have been met. Points When a badge is obtained, the editor will obtain points. The points received corresponds to the color of the badge. There are four colors of badges, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Bronze badges give the lowest amount of points, whereas platinum badges give the highest amount of points. Obtaining all the bronze badges will reward the editor with 140 points, however, this is raised to 170 if the Sharing Badges were obtained before retirement. Obtaining all the silver badges will reward the editor with 650 points, however this is raised to 750 if the Sharing Badges were obtained before their retirement. If the unreleased Blog Post Badges were to be made official, then this would be raised to 950. Obtaining all the gold badges without any repeats will reward the editor with 1,200 points. Obtaining all the platinum badges will reward the editor with 250 points. Obtaining all the possible badges without any repeats will reward the editor with 1,940 points, however, this is raised to 2,070 if the Sharing Badges were obtained before their retirement. This is further raised to 2,270 if the unreleased Blog Post Badges were made official. The minimum amount of points needed to appear on the leaderboard is 10. In order to receive all badges, the following conditions must be met. *Make 500 edits on pages *Add 500 pictures to articles *Add 250 categories to pages *Edit for 365 consecutive days *Create a blog post *Comment on 10 blog posts *Edit your user page *Leave a message on another user's talk page *Be the Wiki's creator *Edit 100 pages within an hour of their creation *Make 100 edits in a single day *Make the 1,000th (or increments of) edit on the wiki Two other conditions had to have been met, before their retirement. *Share 1 link *Get 50 people to click on shared links One other condition would have to be met, if these badges were released. *Create 50 blog posts Current badges MediaWiki pages Wiki employs the use of MediaWiki pages in order to standardize the text used in badges. This page contains a list of all general badge MediaWiki pages. de:Badgees:Insigniafr:Badgeit:Badgeja:Badgenl:Badgeno:Badgepl:Badgept:Badgeru:Badgezh:Badge Category:Badge Types Category:Content